Chapter 16 Of The Little One
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: This is the original chapter 16 from the Little One for those who desire to read it's original contents along with all the Na'vi and translations.


**AN:** Forgive any misspellings and ooc-ness.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

If any of you have any suggestions or **ideas **please feel free to share, any spelling mistakes or grammar please **notify** me and I'll try to fix it ASAP

And a big thank you to all the people who leave reviews! **I love you guys!**

**WARNING: CORPOREAL PUNISHMENT :(**

**This is the original chapter 16 of the Little one. **

* * *

Chapter 16 Punishment

Autobot Outpost Omega One...

Arcee's Chambers...

Arcee groaned slightly as he clasped the sides of her head trying to cover her audials as Starscream cries echoed through the silo. It was already one in the afternoon, and everyone was tired from looking all over the base for the little fragger.

Turns out that Ratchet had left the little one alone with Dreadwing who at the moment was a prisoner, and somehow found a way to escape the Decepticon. Then, _oh boy..._was this the best of the best of _all_ annoyances, Miko had found him, _named_ him, grown _attached_ to him and actually _taught_ him to play 'Super Guitar Band.'

Yep.

Just what this team needed. Another noisy little creature screaming away to music that no one really understands, and someone else that was completely on Starscream's side. _Despite his crimes_.

Yep.

Things were looking up Arcee.

"Why won't he stop crying?"groaned the femme quietly while shaking her head.

* * *

Brig...

"Skxawng 'eveng!"

Starscream cried at the top of his intakes, as the tips of Dreadwing's digits came down again on his sore little aft. Ten times. It hurt and burned beyond anything he'd ever gone through the past few days, worse than what those dark men had put him through.

The guilt that swelled within his spark, along with the burn that hit him like a whip.

He was afraid more than anything. Afraid that his family had hated him so much that they couldn't bear to look at him, even for punishment.

He was so afraid, that once this was over, he'd be cast out into the world again.

"Ftang! ftang it rutxe!" sobbed the seeker, clawing at Dreadwing's knee. Dreadwing, sighed and gently caressed the smaller seeker's wings, trying to calm the little seeker down.

"Mawe, mawe hì'i 'aw,"murmured Dreadwing,"Nga just 'eveng. nga yawne lu oer ha oe zene kar nga. Oe will ke ftang. nga omum peu nga kem."

Starscream cried even harder at Dreadwing's explanation, coolant falling from his optics and his voice filled with static,"Oe ka neu set it aynekx," he sobbed,"Pelun nga si fì'u kawng 'u ne oe?! peu oe hasey?!"

Dreadwing, let out a croon as he continued to caress the little seeker's wings, "Nga ke ìla our tìrey, nga si nga tìrey mì hrrap, Nga kä oe nì' txo hrrap?Peu was n:kewong hrrap? Oe ke hawnu nga fekem," he explained,"Zene ke txìng oe nì'awtu nìmun. Pänutìng? Oe kea hawnu nga nga ne hì'i nìwotx tìrey. tsun ke kem nga out si zene ìla lekoren."

Starscream, little sobs eventually began to slow, "Txep nekx," he hiccupped.

"Oe omum," sighed Dreadwing, picking the child off his knee and holding him close to his chassis while keeping optic contact with the little seeker,"Nga zene ìla koren, Hì'i 'eveng" said Dreadwing with a sigh, "Oe hasey it pelun nga yawne lu oer, rutxe omum fì'u. Oe zong nga nì'aw. Ayoeng nìwotx si. Nga ke ne hrrap nga. nga pawm srane sa'nok fu sempul fu tsmukan 'aw. nga ke txìng nì'awtu. Srane?"

"Oe tsap'alute," said Starscream, coolant welling up at the corners of his optics as his wings drooped with guilt, "Oe nì'aw newomum tì'o', rutxe si ke txìng oe nìmun. si ke munge oe neto."

Dreadwing tensed and let his optic ridges lower into an unfocused glare, he really disliked the femme that tortured his adopted nephew, "Oe will ke txìng nga, nga yawne lu oer, ayoeng nìwotx yawne nga nìwotx tìrey. Rutxe si kea plltxe fya nìmun. Tsmuke kea kawng nga nìmun kawkrr...Tsa'u oe pänutìng."

Starscream whimpered at Dreadwing's tone, but felt love and warmth emit from the words.

"Ha sa'nok si sempul ke kem oe. will ke munge oe neto?"asked the little seeker.

"Kea,"said Dreadwing, "kawkrr mì nìwotx tìrey. nga 'ì'awn set. sempul si sa'nok ke omum ne kar hì'i 'aw nìwotx. Oe kar nga pehrr sempul si sa'nok tsun ke. Srane?"

Starscream nodded and sighed.

"Tsatseng nìwotx sìltsan set. kar omum," cooed Dreadwing, rocking the little one slowly and gently as he could. Starscream in turn only snuggled into the armor and let out a broken whimper.

"Shhhhh, Shhh, tsatseng set. Hahaw," said Dreadwing as he felt the little seeker shift.

"Drewan," said the little seeker, "Nga yawne lu oer."

Dreadwing smiled as he felt Starscream's cheek nuzzle against his in a sign of affection, and felt a sense of warmth when he felt a cold glossa suddenly swipe against his cheek, before feeling the little seeker settle on his shoulder.

"Nga yawne lu oer," said Dreadwing, with a warm smile.

"A-hem," coughed someone.

Dreadwing turned his helm to the mech standing by the gates of his cell, "Yes?"

"I'm guessing by the signs of affection, the disciplinary act is over. That was strong, very strong in my opinion,"said Ratchet,"I know he did wrong and put himself in danger when he left you, but did you have to-"

"It's a method to make sure that he learns his lesson, I wasn't beating him to a pulp. Seeker's never intent to abuse the young, only discipline them in a way that ensures that the sparkling will learn they're lesson. We only aim for the aft and the sit spots, nothing more. After that we explain why the sparkling received discipline, explain the rules while maintaining optic-contact, and offer _comfort_," said Dreadwing, caressing the exhausted seekerling's wings once again,"Starscream really caused a ruckus this morning and worried us all, he left this cell _alone _and put himself in **danger**. What if he had gotten into something he wasn't supposed to? What if he _fell_ or what if that human did _more_than just bruise his cheek? I heard his pained cry when that happened and you saw the evidence when you brought him here. He put himself in danger."

Ratchet grunted uncomfortably as the Decepticon explained, he did have a point. Miko had explained earlier that she accidentally kicked the seeker when he pounced on her that morning, which is why there was a small dark dent on the little one's left cheek and why his arm-brace was slightly lose.

Ratchet should really remove that thing now that he remembered it.

"I still don't know," He murmured, not looking Dreadwing in the optic, partly because he knew it was his fault as well, he broke the rules too. Almost everyone did that week.

"Well, what is done is done. I already set some rules for him, not to leave an adult when he is alone. Not to go off on his own. He asks an adult permission first when he wants to play. If he breaks one he'll probably sit in the corner, but if he ignores them completely and puts himself or another in danger deliberately I will use this method again. I used it now so he wont forget, but now its the education and reminder of keeping and respecting those rules that will bring him well being,"explained Dreadwing, getting up and off the floor where he was sitting so he could look directly at the Medic as he said,"I love him Ratchet, you don't know...You don't know how much I wish to protect him...You discipline someone, because you love them. Not like Megatron who does it to scare and take out his anger. I love Starscream...I just want him safe."

Ratchet stared wide-opticed at the large seeker, his jaw slack as he took the information in.

"Okay," he said finally, once a minute passed,"I...I'll talk to Optimus about this. Thank you...for being concerned."

"You're very welcome, Autobot," said Dreadwing, pulling Starscream away from his chassis and handing him to Ratchet,"Go now, he's worn out. Give him a bath and make sure Prime is there, he'll know what to do and he'll explain the seeker form of bonding to you."

"What was that method of discipline you used anyway?"asked Ratchet, taking the sleepy little seekerling into his servos and cradling him against his chassis. Maybe he could use it to discipline a certain femme that deliberately put a life in danger.

"It's common and considered "Old Fashioned"," said Dreadwing with a chuckle, "Known well among the stars as well as here on Earth. Here it's called Spanking, and is sometimes used by humans."

"**_Humans_**?" said Ratchet rather surprised and at the same time a little indignant. After all, all cybertronians held some sort of pride.

Starscream chirped questioningly as he felt someone other than Dreadwing hold him.

"Sempul si sa'nok tìng nga laro set," said Dreadwing with a purr.

Starscream looked up at his "Carrier" and frowned sadly before nuzzling into the CMO's chassis and hiccuping, "Oe tsap'alute, sa'nok. Nga yawne lu oer," he whimpered.

Ratchet felt his spark clench slightly as the seeker looked up at him with sad optics.

"Nuzzle him back, let him know you accept his apology. Go on,"said Dreadwing, nodding in encouragement.

Ratchet sighed and did as he was told, if anyone saw him doing this he'd never hear the end of it.

Starscream whimpered and nuzzled back, and let his glossa run against the CMO's cheek before snuggling into his warm neck-cables.

Ratchet froze at the gesture and looked wide-opticed at Dreadwing for an answer.

The large seeker chuckled and smiled warmly, "It's our form of a _kiss_, get used to it."

* * *

OKAY. This Chapter... Ugh this chapter was really really hard to write for me. Mostly due to writers block but also because of this...

Guys I will tell you the truth, I am not entirely against spanking as a form of discipline. I seriously believe some kids do deserve that form of discipline in order for them to behave and learn about some of they're mistakes, but everyone has they're own method and everyone is entitled to they're own opinion. So please do not FLAME me on this.

And in-case anyone is wondering Dreadwing only gave Starscream ten swats.

Okay, second: This has a lot and I mean _A LOT_ of Na'vi in it.

So I'm going to translate...Oy..

What Starscream and Dreadwing say:

D: Foolish child!

S: Stop! Stop please!

D: Calm, Calm little one. You need to learn, I'm only doing this to teach you. I love you. Please know that.

S: It hurts, and burns! Why did you do that? What did I do?

D: You left alone without me, you could have been in danger. What if you were badly hurt? What if there was a bigger accident and you were hurt? I know you were, I see your mark. Please do not go off again. Promise? We only want you safe and not in danger, that is why I did this to you so you can learn.

S: It hurts.

D: I know. Don't do that again little one. We were all worried for you and scared. I love you, but now you do not go off alone, you go only with me or brothers or sisters you know or Mother or Father. You do not danger yourself. Okay?

S: I'm sorry. Please, do not leave me. Do not send me away.

D: I won't ever leave you, _never_, none of us will. We all love you very much and only want to protect you. The Sister (femme) will get hers in the end...that I promise.

S: and Mother and Father. They don't hate me, wont leave?

D: No. They love you for all the life. They just don't know how to teach you, so I teach for them. Okay?

D: Now rest a little while. You are tired.

D: Shhh, Shhh rest now. Sleep.

S: Dreadwing, I love you.

D: I love you.

later

D: Father and Mother will give you a bath now.

S: I'm sorry mother. I love you.


End file.
